Family You Didn't Know You Had
by Selonianth
Summary: In the wake of the season eight finale a simple bloodtest to check for infection becomes so much more.


Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Bailey was tired, they'd been working nonstop for what felt like hours running tests on the doctors from the crash. Grey had tried to get up and return to her home more than once. The newly minted Fellow kept saying she was fine despite the hairline fractures of her ribs being in no shape to move around like she wanted to, nevermind her dehydration, headwound, and various other minor injuries. Eventually Bailey had arranged for her to be put in one of the larger rooms, the second bed removed, and a playpen inserted with Zola inside to attempt to calm down the anxious doctor.

Then it had been Yang acting up, attacking nurses and fighting anyone who tried to examine her. They'd been forced to restrain all four limbs but that only rendered her nearly fully catatonic. The proud, arrogant, and insanely talented cardio surgeon only stared at the world, never engaged it.

The others were somewhere in between. Shepherd had been in and out of consciousness and sedation as they worked to try and repair his hand. Bailey was afraid for her colleague and friend, even if she was too busy being Bailey to show it as she bossed around residents and interns. He would never be the same if he couldn't operate.

Mark Sloan was the most physically damaged of the survivors from the crash, even including the pilot who was now a parapalegic and probably would be for life. He'd undergone cardiac tampinade in the field and it had been fixed with the straw from a spraybottle. He'd been near death when Search and Rescue out of Boise had found them. He was stable for the moment, but he had dropped into a short coma twice so far.

Then Bailey returned her attention to Arizona Robbins, her infection was worriesome, to say the least, so Bailey was running a blood test just to check on how her leg was fighting the infection. So far the peds surgeon wasn't taking the possibility of her leg needing to be removed well... at all.

In her exhaustion over trying to singlehandedly take care of two of her own students, nevermind the death of a third, and three of her colleagues her hand drifted from the box to check white blood cell count and ticked DNA test on the outside of the grouping bag with blood samples from the entire group of survivors. She wasn't even aware of her accidental request for a DNA test on top of the white blood cell count until an intern delivered the results to her hand a couple hours later.

The first couple pages of the results were about what she expected. Grey and Yang were both responding well to the course of anti-biotics the pair were on. Shepherd's infection was all but gone, good news for his hand. Sloan's was still worrying, especially since he'd just fallen into a third coma while she'd been waiting. Robbins' showed slight improvement, she handed those to an intern to take to Torres, the orthopedic surgeon would appreciate the news.

After handing off the results to the intern Bailey was mildly stunned and couldn't help but stare at the sheet directly under Arizona's results. The DNA test that she had accidentaly ordered had come back positive for a sororital match between, "Oh god." Bailey stopped mid-sentence to start off at a run down to hemotology where she ordered the DNA test be ran another two times, just to be completely sure it was accurate.

Roughly an hour later an intern dropped by the conference room near the lobby to drop off the results. Bailey took a look at them and rushed from the room she had been waiting for news in she asked a nearby nurse to page Torres, Richard, and Hunt then returned to the conference room to wait.

Hunt was the first to show up, obviously stressed out, "What's this about Miranda? I was catching up on paperwork."

Bailey looked up from the paper and handed it to him keeping her expression neutral. "I accidentaly checked a box I hadn't meant to on the samples bag for... for our people and that is what came back."

Hunt stared at it for a moment, a long moment, "Do they know?"

Bailey shook her head, "Not yet, we're waiting for Webber and Torres to decide if now's the time. What do you think?"

Hunt stared for another long moment, "Let's wait for Webber and Torres, I'm not sure what I think."

The orthopedic and general surgeons arrived together and Torres was the one to speak up, "What's this about Bailey? I was in the middle of talking to Arizona when you paged."

Richard nodded, "And I was trying to talk Meredith out of switching her specialty."

Bailey paused, staring at Richard like he'd grown a new head, "Can she do that?"

Hunt raised an eyebrow at the former chief of surgery, "If she has the required OR hours with her chosen specialty, yes. It's rare, switching specialties like this, but happens occasionally. Did she say why?"

Richard's face almost seemed proud for a second, "She said life is too short to do anything but what makes you happiest and in her case that doesn't involve following in her mother's footsteps. Anyway, why were we paged?" Hunt passed the older male the DNA results and waited. Richard looked at them for a second before passing them to Torres, "Are we sure this is accurate?"

Bailey gave Richard an 'oh please' look and nearly snorted. "I ran it three times just to be sure. Arizona Robbins is the full blooded sister of Meredith Grey."

* * *

A/N: I was half asleep when I thought of this. Don't hate me.

On the subject of the main plot devicde here, that being Arizona and Meredith's relation, the idea was that Arizona, being a few years older, might have been born at a time in Ellis' life that even she, being the negligent mother that she was, couldn't in good conscience even try to take care of a child and so, put her up for adoption. Arizona's parents never told her because of any one of a couple dozen reasons adoptee parents never tell their adopted child.

Naturally this would have... implications for the doctors at Mercy West Seatle Grace Hospital. Meredith, who just lost her half sister, that she had only really gotten to know in the past year to a year and a half, is about to learn that she has a full blooded sister no one ever told her about and they work at the same hospital. Arizona lost her brother in the War in Afghanistan and is about to learn she too has a full blooded sister she doesn't know about, and that her parents aren't actually her biological parents at all.

Now, I couldn't write the implications properly, so I'm offering up the torch to anywho will bear it safely to its destination.

The secondary plot device, Meredith switching her specialty, was born mostly out of my personal distaste for how they handled her going to General surgery in the first place. God knows Shepard has done some things that were possibly more moraly ambiguous than helping Webber's wife like that. Then there's the fact that Meredith seemed genuinely happy and talented at neuro and in my personal opinion, one doesn't give up something that makes you that happy and at which you're that talented. You find a way to make it work. She could have made it work, it seemed like a copout to me and I don't like it.


End file.
